


Rebel

by Thegeekygirl52



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegeekygirl52/pseuds/Thegeekygirl52
Summary: Anna was running since she was a little girl.When the king had gone mad and decided that Anna's mother was not his wife, he banished Iduna from the palace along with his younger daughter.Anna didn't stop running since.Even after the king banished Iduna and Anna from the palace, he wasn't satisfied. He decided that they should die.And little Anna had to run from Arendal with her mother.And they continued on running, until Anna's fifteenth birthday, when the palace guards found them and killed Arendal's former queen, Anna's mother. The guards continued to search for Anna and she continued running.Until quenn Elsa's coronation day. Elsa, who was Anna's sister for such little time and so many years ago.Anna decided that she has to go back to the palace, to take her place as Arendal's princess and deal with her father.But when Anna came back to the palace, she discovered that many things had changed. Too many.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Rebel

"Anna, run!" shouted the woman who was trapped inside a circle of armed guards. 

"I can't leave you here!" answered the fifteen year old girl who stood nearby, who was torn between the desire to stay alive and the desire to save her mother. 

One of the guards that was circling the woman pointed a gun in the direction of the girl. 

The woman tried to escape, in the cover of the man who wasn't looking, but the guard that turned around quickly returned to the circle that was trapping her. 

"leave the girl, we are here for Iduna. We'll take care of Anna later." one of the other guards told him. 

The girl had to get out of this place, but she froze in her place. And at once, all the guards began to shot. 

The girl started running, again, without knowing where her feet would take her. 

Her worn out shoes couldn't take it anymore, and when she reached a safe place, they were completely destroyed. 

Safe place. 

She never really was in a safe place. 

She was persecuted by her father, the king, since age five. King Agnarr issued a death warrant for her and her mother, and both of them was in the run since. 

She still remembered how, so many years ago, she played with her older sister, Elsa, and heared fascinating stories from her father, but it was all over now. It had ended ten years ago and it will never return. 

Some said the king had gone mad, others were sure that Iduna was to blame, that she cheated on the king, and that was the reason she was banished from the palace. There were people who themselves moved out of the kingdom as a way to identify with the quenn and the princess. But no one was able to find them. 

But no one knew what was the real reason for banishing Iduna and Anna from the palace, not even Anna herself. 

As she hid behind a tree in the thick forest she had reached after the guards fired in terror, and heard the heavy army shoes running in the woods looking for her, Anna concentrated on only one thing. How is her mother? Did they kill her? Anna wished with all her heart that her mother was whole and healthy, but deep inside in her subconscious, she knew. No one can survive what they did to her. Nobody. Not even Iduna, the former queen.

She inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. The girl closed her eyes, and remembered.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" 

"Go away, Anna."

"Elsa, please, I never see you anymore, come out the door

It's like you've gone away. 

Aun? Why is there so much light in my eyes?

Anna rubbed her eyes. She apparently fell asleep near the tree while fleeing the guards. But why is she covered in a blanket? And why is there food and water next to her? And what is this note?

Anna picked up the note that lay on the ground, and began to read. 

'I'm so sorry, kid. That's all I could do for you. I'm so sorry we killed your mother, but we had no other choice. I want my family to live, and I have no choice but to obey the king's commands. Keep running away, and try not to get involved with anyone anymore. Escape from Arendal. Escape from this whole environment.Sorry. I can not say how sorry I am, because nothing can compensate for your mother's death. She was a truly wonderful queen.'

So ... one of the guards who were sent to kill her mother wrote this letter. Anna did not know what to think about it. The letter was not signed, but Anna felt better that way.

She got up and stretched her arms. Although the letter told her to run away from Arendal, she is not the kind to run away. She is the kind who will stay and fight. And in order to survive as a fugitive, without fear, she must first train. And find a sword worthy of it's name. 


End file.
